Woman, Woman
by SweetAngelofMusic
Summary: It started with a dream and quickly snowballed into an obsession. Draco was a slave to his mind and its ability to conjure unwelcome thoughts and desires regarding a certain Gryffindor lioness. With enemies living in such close quarters, escaping her presence would be unfeasible. At what point should one stop fighting fate? Steamy Dramione
1. Woman, Woman

Woman, Woman

Chapter 1

 _November 18th_

 _I used to consider myself a skeptic of love. The thought of it was a hoax that was never welcomed into my home. I was under the impression that "love" was just another word for obedience and submission. Can you blame me? That's how mother and father behave. No, early on I learned that there was no place for love in this decaying world. There was no time to sit around and dream of happily ever after. Even now, with my world in pieces, the only happily ever after I can_ _afford_ _to imagine is one that stems from a peaceful death._

Draco set his quill down and sighed heavily with burden. He shut his eyes tightly and tried to fight his inner demons. He picked up his quill again when he found nerve.

 _Death would be easier than…this! The way I feel now is a mixture of resentment, misery and chaos. I want my body back. I want to feel the invited numbness throughout my body. Even when I bury myself in a bottle, the feelings magnify and it's even harder to control the thoughts. I shouldn't have to deal with this or feel this way. I shouldn't have to experience this…curse. I'm tired of being a victim. I'm tired of the woman who does this to me. It wouldn't saddle me so if she knew that she caused all the sleepless nights and daily heartaches. She gets to sit on her high horse while I lay in her shadow with an arrow shearing my heart._

"Malfoy, I'm leaving without you!" Hermione yelled from the other side of his bedroom door.

"Bloody hell! I said I'd be right there. Damn, woman. Get your knickers in a twist, why don't you." Draco heard her footsteps leaving the door.

 _I know I'm about to lose it. Either I'm going to kill her or…kiss her. Either way, there will be blood._

Draco set aside his journal and got up to meet Hermione for the nightly patrol. He really should just blow her off, but part of him didn't want her to do it alone. He rubbed a hand through his hair, sighed deeply and exited his room.

"It's about time." Hermione said rudely when she caught eye of him. She had a book in her hands as she waited for him to arrive.

"You should be a bit more congenial with me gracing your presence." he replied.

"Oh, I apologize your highness. What an honor it is to be in the company of a bigot." she replied coolly getting up from the sofa. "Let's just do this."

Draco watched her with admiration as she exited the common room. He trailed behind her taking in her elegant form. Her shiny curly hair fell halfway down her back now. Her body was petite, but strong. She filled every room she entered with the welcoming scent of springtime lilies. Her milky brown eyes could pierce anyone's soul. They captured and consumed all, like Medusa.

She turned to look at him and he gazed down her body. The trail followed down her well-defined jaw line to her feminine chest and continued downward toward her tiny waist and eventually down her long legs. She was an exquisite woman and by candlelight, she was even more exquisite.

"Do you think we should split up?" she asked.

"Definitely not." he whispered inaudibly taking her in.

"Sorry?" she asked.

"I think…we should patrol together as Head Boy and Girl; sends the message that we're resilient."

"Alright, but keep up." she replied sternly.

"Granger no offense, but I'm Captain of the Slytherin Qudditch Team, I'm in exceptional shape and I'm a Malfoy. You don't need to lecture me on the importance of stamina and speed."

"Sure." she replied with a small grin.

"Oy, what's that about?" he asked pointing at her smile.

"Oh, nothing." Hermione replied with her grin getting wider as she turned away.

"That's not nothing. That is clearly something."

"Well according to Madeline Albright, you have neither." Hermione laughed.

Draco went white and then turned red, angered at the insult.

"She said that?" he asked out of disbelief.

"Girls talk." Hermione replied. "It's not her fault that you were unable to show her how truly "exceptional" you claim to be."

"I showed her an amazing time. Perhaps she has me confused with Potter or Weasel. We both know they aren't man enough to finish the job."

"Yeah, sure. That must be it."

Her condescension made him crazy. His body was on fire, his fists clenched.

"Do you actually believe her?" he asked angrily.

"Well I have no reason not to. And honestly, I don't even necessarily care, so it's a mute point."

Madeline Albright, 6th year Slytherin. She was a gorgeous girl from an old family. Draco had been eyeing her for weeks since they'd all returned to school. He had made note of how gracious summer had been to her. Her B cups had turned to Ds and she had finally grown into the famous Albright nose.

Hermione started walking away from him and he ran to catch up with her. He felt this masculine desire to defend himself to her. Hermione thought that he was an amateur lover. Her opinion of him mattered more so than he wished and he wanted to convince her that Madeline Albright was a twit.

"Now, it's not my fault that Albright has been with more men than days of the year. Evidently, her overactive love-life has proven to be a burden on her because she mixes me up with another."

Hermione stopped walking and looked at Malfoy dead in the eye. Her fire burned bright and blinded him.

"Now, that doesn't help you either because now you're telling me that you're forgettable." _Shit._

"In what world would Madison Albright talk to you anyway? She's in Slytherin."

"Not all Slytherin are as evil as you." Hermione turned down a dark hallway looking for anything to distract both of them from their current conversation.

"You taking an interest in my love life is an unexpected surprise, Granger. Perhaps you're jealous because I've never laid a finger on you."

"And if you want to keep your fingers, you better not."

Hermione was walking incredibly fast, trying her best to get away from him. Draco was amazed at how quickly this little girl could walk.

"Humor me, then. What exactly did she say?"

Hermione turned beet red. She refused to go there with him. Hell would have to freeze over first.

"No, no, no. We are not talking about this." She turned on her heel and pointed an authoritarian finger at him. "I'm disgusted to have heard what I did anyway. I'm not going to repeat it."

"I'll make you a little deal then." Draco came face to face with her. "If you tell me, I'll finish the rest of the patrol by myself. You can run back to the common room and stick your little nose in a book and stay there for the rest of time."

It was a tempting offer. Hermione mulled it over for a few seconds. She did want to get in a bit of light reading before bed.

"Well…" she started.

"Well?" he leaned in.

"Alright" Hermione huffed. "Deal then."

Draco waited impatiently.

"She said that…you were very lovey-dovey. She just wanted...physical fulfillment and she implied you were only interested in...cuddling." Hermione admitted. "She heard rumors that you could break headboards, but she assumed that was a rumor that you started yourself." Hermione felt extremely awkward repeating what she had heard, but the devil in her was delighted that she finally had the upper hand on Malfoy. "She just…expected more from the supposed "Sex God of Hogwarts."

Draco was dumbfounded and absolutely mortified. Hermione saw the indignity in his eyes and felt a pang of guilt. She didn't expect to ever leave him speechless. She turned from him, looking at the ground.

"Honestly, I pity anyone who gets stuck with a nickname like that. Always trying to live up to that standard…it's ridiculous." she replied. "It's inhuman to never founder." her words were sincere. "I wouldn't give it a second thought, Malfoy." Hermione stated.

Draco started to nod slowly.

"Right. You're free to go." he stated nobly and walked passed her. He had to get out of there.

"Malfoy?" Hermione called after him.

He ignored her and continued down the hall, taking a sharp right into the next corridor. There on the left was an old classroom door. He immediately opened it and went crashing inside. Slamming it behind him, the room was full of old and dusty desks, along with broken quills and torn books. Draco was hit with an adrenaline rush, full of anger. He picked up the nearest desk and threw it across the room in a fit of rage. He continued tipping over desks and throwing old potion bottles so they broke with bits of glass flying all over the room.

After a few moments of release, he stopped and covered his eyes with a hand. He ran that hand into his hair and signed heavily.

"I'm a bloody fool." he admitted bitterly to himself.

 **XOXO**

Hermione looked at the time. It was late and Draco still wasn't back yet. She sat on the sofa, her legs under a blanket, enjoying the cozy fire and a good book. That's when she heard footsteps.

"You're back." she exclaimed, surprised by her eagerness. "And...you're bleeding!"

Hermione rushed up and ran to Draco. His knuckles were all bruised and bloody.

"What did you do?" she demanded.

"Nothing, I'm fine." he ripped his hand away from her when she tried to grab it.

"Malfoy, stop! What's the matter with you?"

"Nothing! I said I was fine."

He continued to his bedroom, but stopped right outside his door and turned back to Hermione. She had a concerned look on her face and she just wanted answers.

"You shouldn't believe everything you hear, Granger." Draco offered. "The truth is I'm neither the Sex God of Hogwarts nor Albright's adaption of me."

"Malfoy, did you ever consider that I didn't believe either one?" Hermione walked towards him and he took a step back. She took his injured hand in hers. "You need to stop caring so much what other people think."

"I only care what one person thinks." he defended looking down at her, but she didn't notice.

"Well if they really care about you then they won't believe everything they hear either. They'll just believe you or not make a fuss." she looked up into his eyes and for once saw a softness in his gaze. "Let me…grab some…bandages."

Hermione ran off to the bathroom and came back shortly after. She ran a wet cloth over his bloodied hand.

"It'll heal soon." she promised smiling up at him.

"Why are you being so nice?" he asked.

"Because no one's being nice to you right now." she said joyfully.

He towered over her in the cramped hall; that gorgeous smile and those lighthearted eyes were directed right at him and...he faltered. In the swiftest of movements, he brought his large hand up to the side of her deliate neck, brought his head down and pressed his lips to hers in the softest, most stimulating fashion that she had ever experienced. The kiss lasted three seconds at most before he pulled away, turned and entered his bedroom, locking out the outside world with the closing of his door.

A/N-I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter. I missed writing and decided to hop back into it. The title of this fic came from a great Awolnation song called Woman Woman. If you listen to the lyrics, I think it fits this fic well. I will be updating asap. I'd really enjoy if you could write a review and let me know what you think and what you might want to see in the fic. Thanks!


	2. Sucker for Pain

Sucker for Pain

Chapter 2

 _If the world would open up and swallow me whole, that would be my only wish. Self-combustion would be a good alternative. What have I done? I mean, WHAT THE FUCK? I don't even know who I am anymore. I'm being a little wanker. Bloody hell. I hate that mudblood! She's the vilest creature to ever walk in this realm and the next; and I want to see her beg for mercy at the feet of the Dark Lord._

Draco threw the quill on the desk and whirled out of his desk chair, getting up with speed and a hearty stare toward the bottle on his nightstand. He ripped the top off and chugged for a few seconds. This wasn't who he was. He was a Malfoy for goodness sake! Draco Malfoy doesn't get little crushes—especially on dirty, brown-nosing mudbloods. In addition, he pushed the envelope and…kissed her. Draco tilted his head back and took a hard swig. He wiped his mouth and felt the liquor burn all traces of Hermione from his lips.

"I need a shag." he placed the bottle on the desk, grabbed his cloak and headed out.

 **XO**

Hermione sat with her knees to her chest, in the chair by her bedroom window. She heard Draco's door slam and swift footsteps move past her own. Her heart raced until she heard him leave through the portrait. She was completely thunderstruck. She couldn't move, didn't want to. Her door was charmed with only the most durable lock.

To be honest, she was terrified, absolutely terrified. She was also mortified, anxious, bewildered, furious and…thrilled. She had all this adrenaline pumping through her veins, but her mind was on the brink of a breakdown. For awhile there, she had pondered on whether or not she had imagined the whole thing. Just then, Crookshanks jumped from the bed onto the arm of the chair and meowed loudly at Hermione.

"Good morning, Crookshanks. How was your 12 hour nap?" she asked petting the kitty who forced her legs down so he could lie on her lap. She continued to pet the furry critter for several minutes, as she slowly descended from the daze. "Must be so nice to be a cat. Never have to worry about foolish things like _maybe_ being kissed by your enemy…unless I'm your enemy." She planted a kiss on the top of his head.

 **XO**

The wooden desk pounded against the wall as Draco thrust in and out of Pansy in a rage. The metal feet scraped the floor leaving marks the castle would secure in the chest of secrets it accumulated throughout the years. Quick shag in an abandoned classroom was all he ever wanted or needed from Pansy. She was a very obliging girl and was ready for the moment that Draco needed her. She was completely head over heels for him and wanted one day to have a large diamond placed on her finger and call Malfoy Manor home. That would never be the case though; Draco would never bring a woman like Pansy home to his parents as a viable option for marriage. She wasn't even a contender for girlfriend.

He was sweating, but pounded into her with ease. She writhed under him moaning and begging for more. Draco pictured Hermione laughing hysterically at him. He pictured her telling her friends about what had happened between them and everyone joining in for a good chuckle. The more he thought about it, the harder he thrust. Finally he felt the sweet salvation of release and came hard, tilting his head back. _Oohhh…_

"Mmm." Pansy moaned encouragingly. "You're a fucking God." she stated, breathlessly.

He smirked because she always said that.

"How about round two in the Head Boy's four-post?" she pushed with a playful smile pulling her skirt down.

"I don't think so." Draco stated as he buttoned his trousers.

"Oh, come on." Pansy ran a hand down his chest in an attempt to get her way. He pulled away and crossed the room.

"Not tonight, Pansy. Not ever. You know that's now how this works." he stated before exiting.

 **XOXO**

The next day at breakfast, Draco entered the Great Hall with care. He immediately glanced over at Gryffindor table and caught sight of Harry and Ron. No Hermione…yet. He joined his table and waited impatiently for her to arrive. She never showed up. By the time they had class, Draco was on pins and needles. Finally the brown eyed beauty walked through the door and his heart stopped. He prepared for the worst, but it never came.

He couldn't believe it. It was like any other day. The class ended and she hadn't said a word about the kiss because if she had, he knew Harry and Ron would have decked him within a second of entering the room. Dinner was the same. She showed up, ate and left the Great Hall with a glance. He was beginning to feel offended. It was almost midnight when Hermione came walking through the portrait quietly.

"You're late for our patrol." he accused.

"Well, my apologies." Hermione replied uncomfortably noticing his tie was missing, his buttons undone at the top of his chest and his sleeves rolled up. His hair was in mild disarray due to the amount of times he ran his hand through it.

"I've been waiting for you." Draco got up from the chair and threw his book on the cushion. "As a matter of fact, I've been waiting for you all day."

Hermione was bowled over by his demeanor, but had her own turbulent retort.

"Well frankly, that sounds like a personal problem." She crossed the room heading to her bedroom, but Draco stepped in her way. "Date night with Weasel?"

"No! But, that's none of your concern!" Hermione was appalled by his assault. She smelt the familiar stench of alcohol on his breath. "Oh I see, been drinking tonight have we?" she fanned her hand in front of her face and tried to step around him. He mirrored her actions. "What the hell's the matter with you?"

"You, it's always you. I'm crammed in this bloody dormitory with you and you're suffocating me. I can't go one place without seeing your bloody face. I see it every time I close my eyes!"

Hermione didn't understand that he was referring to something other than just the normal roommate quarrel. She was in his blood stream.

"Then why do you care what hour I come home? Take what little Hermione free time you have and just bloody run with it." she yelled. "You may have had it your way back at your manor; five hundred bloody rooms at your disposal, but whilst you're at Hogwarts, you will endure the responsibility of being Head Boy. Get off your high horse, Malfoy!" she pushed him out of her way, but he grabbed her arm eloquently.

Hermione gasped, glared and prepared to draw her wand. He pulled her right to him and gripped both her upper arms so she couldn't escape him. She was startled, but deep down she _trusted_ that he wouldn't hurt her. His body radiated heat and vigor. It was at that time that she realized just how tiny she under his stature. Draco's eyes were dark and troubled and she wondered what she did for him to have such abrupt mood swings. He went from hating her to kissing her to hating her again.

"You didn't look at me once today." There it was. Hurt in his voice. Hermione heard it and she could see it too.

"I couldn't." Hermione gulped before she replied.

"Why not?" Draco was honestly seeking an answer, almost desperately. He loosened his grip on her arms and now held her gently as she searched his eyes. "Why? WHY?" he yelled.

"Because I was scared, okay?!" she replied frantically. "You scared me!" Hermione gulped. "You scared me."

He searched her eyes for several seconds this time, but looked down as he released her from his hold.

"You…scare me _every_ day." The honesty poured from his lips, but she still misunderstood his meaning. Draco began putting the wall back up. He looked back up at her and closed himself off. "It was a mistake, Granger. Nothing more, nothing less. You do right not to mention it to anyone because it's…unfavorable for both of us. Let's just sweep it under the rug."

Hermione bit her lip and looked to the ground. They both parted ways, free to argue with their demons behind closed doors.

As she lied in bed, she kept tossing and turning. Sleeping would be out of the question tonight. Her mind was on overdrive. This was the first time that she could fully come to terms with what had happened between her and Draco. There was nothing to distract her. She touched her fingers to her lips and could feel the residual impact that his had had on hers. Three seconds had been long enough for her to recreate the feeling of it. Her hand slid up to touch the spot where his hand rested while he touched his lips to hers. Her heart beat anxiously and she curled her face into her palm.

His bedroom door creaked open as Hermione snuck in, closing it slowly behind her. She saw the empty liquor bottle lying on the ground right next to his bed. He had finished the whole thing and now he was out like a light. She didn't know what had compelled her to go in his room after everything. She admitted that this gave him permission to hex her into next week.

Hermione got closer to his bed. The sheets were a beautiful silky green with a silver serpent etched into the material right in the center of the bedspread. She followed the flickering candle light to his face and watched for a few seconds at how peaceful he seemed at that moment. She knew what a sham that was. A few seconds turned into several, but she had a hard time looking away from him. Why was she in here? She didn't know. All she knew was that she wanted to be close to him right now. She felt emotionally tied to him this stormy evening.

Hermione slowly moved his sheets and carefully slid into bed with him. She had lost all control of her body and was acting on pure impulse. He left just enough room on his side for her to fit perfectly. She pulled the covers across her body and rested her head on his pillow. She watched the light flicker on his face for a few more seconds before closing her eyes. Suddenly, she felt an arm pull her closer.

"What are you doing here?" a drowsy and drunk Draco asked.

"I have no idea." Hermione replied in a whisper.

"Okay." He nodded and pulled her warm body against his before falling asleep with her in his arms. Hermione fell asleep almost instantly with his cheek pressed against her own.

A/N-Ooh…Please leave a review. Mwah.


End file.
